


A Very Embarrassed Bird

by MinewtInParadise (JadenR5Fam)



Series: If You Wanna Fly, I'll be Your Sky [2]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: And Minho really likes Newt, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Newt really likes Fall Out Boy, and Newt's voice, brief implication but still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:52:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3208166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadenR5Fam/pseuds/MinewtInParadise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho waved his hand in front of Newt's face. "You know you were singing to that out loud, right?"<br/>"Fuck."<br/>"No, you sing like a bird, I promise."<br/>"Well, I'm a very embarrassed bird."</p><p>Or the one where Newt doesn't realize he's singing with his headphones, and Minho does. Also includes their second date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Embarrassed Bird

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know where this came from but I kinda love it.

"She’s in a long black coat tonight, waiting for me in the downpour outside She’s singing “Baby come home” in a melody of tears while the rhythm of the rain keeps time!!!" A voice rang loudly through the house. It was Newt, who was at the moment alone. Or so he had thought. He had decided to listen to music with headphones in until his boyfriend, Minho, got there. They had arranged to meet at Newt's house while his parents and sister were gone. What Newt did not realize was that he had completely lost track of time, and Minho had already arrived.  
Minho had been standing in the doorway of Newt's living room for about a minute already before going up to Newt. Newt still took no notice of him, completely absorved in whatever he was doing on his tablet. After a minute, the song stopped- Minho could hear the sound coming from Newt's headphones. Minho waved his hand in front of Newt's face. "You know you were singing to that out loud, right?"  
"Fuck."  
"No, you sing like a bird, I promise."  
"Well, I'm a very embarrassed bird."  
"An adorable embarrassed bird." Minho complimented.  
"I didn't realize you were here." Newt admitted.  
"It's fine. Really, you do have a good voice. Why don't you sing in the car?"  
"Minho, I have ridden with you once."  
"Well, you should sing when you run the music again on our date tomorrow." Said Minho. "I see you have Fall Out Boy's new album, too."  
"Yeah, I did. It's awesome."  
"Well, play it on the way to our date tomorrow. And sing. Please. You're taking Moni as a decoy, right?" Minho asked, referring to Newt'a little sister. "So we can ride together?"  
"Yup. And she's getting dropped off at the mall so we can have our dinner date."  
"Great. But anyway. Please sing?"  
"Maybe. If Moni doesn't drown me out completely. She'll either be completely silent, or be singing as loud as possible."  
"Moni likes Fall Out Boy?"  
"Moni loves Fall Out Boy. So beware. She might lose her voice. She's not bad, she's just incredibly loud. So I might be drowned out. Hell, Fall Out Boy might be drowned out." Newt said, in a comical foreboding tone.  
"Oh dear." Minho said simply.  
"...Did you really just say that?"  
"Yes. Anyway. Sing when she's not in the car."  
"Maybe. I don't like singing in front of other people."  
"Why?"  
"It makes me nervous."  
"You have a great voice, though. I don't think you have any reason to be nervous. That said, if it makes you uncomfortable, don't do it." Minho put an arm around Newt and pulled him closer.  
Newt leaned his head on Minho's shoulder. "Only a little. I feel like I'm annoying people, you know?"  
"I don't see how a voice like that could be annoying, but I understand where you're coming from. I may seem cocky as shit, but I've got some things I don't like to show off like that."  
"Are you serious?" Newt looked up at Minho.  
"Yeah. I'm not all asshole."  
"I know you're not. You just come off as so confident."  
“Everyone has their insecurities, reasonable or not.”  
Newt moved to look Minho in the eye. “Are you calling me unreasonable?”  
“No, you dipshit, that’s not what I’m saying. I’m saying everyone is insecure, but no one should be.”  
“When did you get this nice?”  
“I think you rubbed off on me. Go away before it sticks.”  
“No, I think you’re stuck with me.”  
Minho dramatically threw his head back. “Oh, god,” he groaned.  
Newt lightly punched Minho in the arm. “Asshole.”  
“You know I’m kidding, right?”  
“Nooo. Never would have bloody guessed.” Newt replied sarcastically. “I’m not an idiot, Min. And I swear to god if you ask me if I’m sure, I will kick your butt out.”  
Minho looked horrified. “You would never.”  
“I would. Don’t try me.”  
“When did you get this mean?”  
“I think you rubbed off on me.”  
“Well, then I better leave before it sticks.”  
“No. stay, I love asshole couples.”  
“...What?”  
“You know when you see a couple, and instead of being all super ridiculously sweet all the time, they insult each other and are rude as shit? But they both know neither means it?”  
“I guess?”  
“Have you never been out in public in your life?”  
“You go out more. You’re Moni’s ride.”  
“Yeah, we both go out a lot. Better than staying home.” This was a seemingly normal sentence, but the look of pain that flashed over Newt’s face told Minho that something wasn’t right.  
“Newt, are you okay?”  
“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine.”  
“Are you sure? Is there something going on here you don’t want to tell me about?”  
“No.” That was a lie. Newt ached to tell someone about what went on in his home, but he couldn’t bear it. He wasn’t ready. He had to know he could trust Minho.  
“...Okay.” Minho wasn’t sure he believed Newt, but he let it slide. “So, how long do we have left before I have to leave?”  
“About half an hour.”  
“Didn’t I just get here?”  
“Yeah. I’m sorry you can’t stay. I’m not technically supposed to have people over when my parents aren’t home.”  
“Yeah, well you’re not technically supposed to have a boyfriend, either.”  
“True. But neither are you.” Newt countered.  
“Hey, you’re the one who talked to me first. You got us into this mess.”  
“You literally looked at me and said ‘So it WAS you,’ so I think it was you.”  
“Yeah, but you’re the asshole who took the DVD I wanted.”  
“You could have rented it online!”  
“It’s cheaper to get a DVD!”  
“So, in reality it was you being cheap that caused this.”  
“No, it was me being broke as fuck and not wanting to spend five bucks on something I could get for two.” Minho corrected.  
“I say tomato, you say tomato.” Newt replied.  
“GODDAMNIT, NEWT, I AM NOT CHEAP.”  
Newt only laughed in response, having gotten the response he’d wanted.  
“You’re a terrible boyfriend.”  
“Oh, thanks. I risk my life having you over, and that’s what I get in return?!” Newt said in mock anger.  
“No one calls me cheap and gets away with it!” Minho said, and started to tickle Newt.  
“StoP IT.” Newt said, trying not to laugh.  
“NOT UNTIL YOU ADMIT I’M NOT CHEAP!”  
“I’LL KICK YOU.” Newt said, though the threat was empty. He was having almost as much fun as Minho.  
“YOU WOULDN’T DARE.’  
“I WOULD.”  
“I don’t believe you!” Minho exclaimed as he continued to tickle Newt.  
“For god’s sake, you are seventeen years old! THIS IS NOT A MATURE REACTION.”  
“ADMIT IT.”  
“NEVER.” Newt yelled.  
“Now who’s immature?”  
“THE PERSON WHO’S TICKLING HIS BOYFRIEND.”  
“ADMIT IIIIIT.”  
“ALRIGHT, FINE, YOU’RE NOT CHEAP. NOW LET ME GOOO.”  
Minho finally relented. “Was that so hard?”  
“Yes.”  
“Asshole.”  
“Trashcan.”  
“Newt, did you seriously just call me a freaking TRASHCAN?”  
“Yes.”  
“...Trashcan.”  
“Yes. Trashcan.”  
“I’d make fun of you, but that was so ridiculous that I literally cannot think of anything to shoot back. You’ve stumped me. What the actual hell.”  
“Must be my wittiness and outrageously good looks.” Newt quipped, flipping his long, blonde hair.  
“Trashcan.”  
“You can’t steal something you were just trying to make fun of!” Newt protested.  
“I can if I want to!” Minho exclaimed. “Oh, crap,” he said, after glancing at his watch. “I have to go already. I forgot I was supposed to pick up something for my mom. I didn’t tell her I was stopping at anyone’s house. She’ll expect me back soon.”  
Newt looked dejected. “Oh, okay.”  
“I’m sorry. I wish I could stay.” Minho caressed Newt’s face. then lifted the other boy’s chin. “I wish I could stay longer, but you know I can’t.” Minho leaned in and gently kissed Newt on the lips.  
Newt returned the kiss, and moved closer to Minho, knowing that it wouldn’t last long. Every part of Newt wished that he could stay right where he was then, curled up next to Minho, forever. It seemed right then as if everything was right with the world. They stayed there for a couple of minutes after breaking the kiss, neither wanting to move. If they moved, it would mean it was time for Minho to leave.  
“Newt, I really do have to go.”  
“I know. I wish you didn’t.” Newt said. The expression on his face was heartbreaking. He looked like he was about to cry.  
“So do I, but we can’t risk it. See you Saturday, right?”  
“Yeah, see you Saturday.”  
-  
Saturday finally rolled around. Newt wasn’t nearly as worried about this date as he was about his first date with Minho. His only worry was someone he or Minho knew being at the restaurant they were eating at and seeing them together. That was the scariest thing imaginable. If his parents’ friends found out he was on a date with Minho, his parents would most definitely find out. That was the worst thing that could possibly happen.  
“Newt, you okay?” Moni asked, when she saw her brother with his head in his hands at the table.  
“I...yeah? Maybe. I don’t know. I’m scared.” Newt replied, not moving.  
“Of running into people who know you, right?”  
‘Mmm-hmm.”  
“All you can do is hope. And you have plausible deniability. No one will actually know whether it’s a date or not.”  
“Yeah, but people assume, and assumptions lead to accusations, and we both know what that means.”  
“Well, try not to think about it. Isn’t it time to go, anyway?” This was the best advice Moni could offer.  
“Yeah. Did you tell-” Newt was trying to ask if she’d told their mom, but he was cut off.  
“Yes, I told her. Let’s go.”  
It was a short drive to Minho’s house. Minho was already waiting on his front steps when they arrived.  
“Get out of the front seat, Moni.” Newt ordered.  
“Nope. He’ll distract you from the road.”  
“No, he will not!” Newt exclaimed, slightly offended. “I am an extremely responsible driver!”  
By this time, Minho had come up to the car. “Get out of my seat. There is no way in hell I am sitting in the back.”  
Moni knew she had no chance at winning this argument. “Dicks,” she said as she climbed into the back seat.  
“Trashcan.”  
Minho rolled his eyes. “Newt, really?”  
“You can’t even come up with a way to make fun of it, so why should I stop using it? It makes me feel powerful.”  
“NEWT.”  
“MINHO.”  
“IDIOTS.”  
“Shut up, Moni.”  
“So, Newt, are you gonna put on-”  
“American Beauty/American Psycho? Yeah.” Newt, not yet having moved the car from in front of Minho’s house, was currently in the process of setting up the music.  
“Will you sing?” Minho asked.  
“Maybe.”  
“Woah, have you heard him sing?” Moni was incredulous.  
“Yup. He didn’t realize I was there.”  
“Oh, well that explains it. He doesn’t sing in front of people.”  
“He’s aware, Moni. I already told him this.” Newt said, as he hit play for the music to start, then started driving.  
“And how long have you two known each other?”  
“A week.”  
“What a long time.”  
“Moni, just be quiet for the rest of the ride.”  
“Only if you keep your eyes on the road.”  
“I AM A BLOODY RESPONSIBLE DRIVER.”  
“THEN EXPLAIN TO ME WHY YOU JUST ALMOST HIT A SQUIRREL, DIPSHIT.”  
After this, the ride went smoothly. To Minho’s surprise, Newt actually did sing along to the music. It started out quiet, but as time progressed, Newt got louder. He seemed to gain confidence in knowing how much Minho enjoyed hearing his voice.  
When they got the mall to drop Moni off, the first thing Newt said was: "See, I can drive with Min in the front seat."  
"You weaved a bit." Said Moni.  
"Whatever. Got your phone?"  
"Yes, Newt, I have my phone. You only told me to bring it fifteen times." Moni said, and went into the mall.  
"Did I really weave a little?" Newt asked after pulling away.  
"No, you were good. She just wants to get on your nerves."  
"And after all I've done for her. We should strand her here." Newt joked.  
"I don't think she'd appreciate that. Let's do it."  
"She'd probably have a lot of names to call us if we actually did. We're going to that cafe next to the antique furniture store, right?"  
"Yeah, unless you wanna go somewhere else."  
"No, I love that place.  
"It's gotta be one of my favorite places around here. But I kinda wish I could take you somewhere better. Not food-wise, but like-"  
"No. This is perfectly fine. I don't want you spending a lot on me. Also you're not taking me; I'm taking you."  
"Yeah, but I'm paying. I say we eat, get coffee-"  
"If there's coffee I already agree. I know who has the best frappuccinos. I work there."  
"You work at a coffee shop?"  
"Yes. The one in the mall."  
"Ooooh. I've been there like once. I didn't even get anything. I got dragged in there because my friend Thomas wanted to talk to a cute employee he saw." Said Minho.  
"I think that might have been me he was trying to talk to."  
"Are you serious?"  
"Yeah. He's about 16, right? Brown hair? Sense of humor of a rock?"  
"Yup, that's him."  
"I figured. He's my neighbor. We hang out a lot."  
"This is a sign."  
"Huh?" Newt was slightly confused.  
"We like the same music, have some similar interests, and one of my best friends is your neighbor." Said Minho. "It's a sign from GOD." He added dramatically.  
"Yes, because the Christians would love God seemingly wanting two boys together." Newt snapped.  
"Well, the Christians can suck it."  
"But only the women. Because, ya know, being gay is a sin and all."  
"Do Christians even suck dicks?"  
"Now how the hell would I know that? Really, Minho?"  
"YOUR HOUSE IS FULL OF JESUS QUOTES."  
"Well, I didn't put them there! I haven't been religious in years! I avoid any and all religion."  
"We live in the South. That isn't actually possible."  
"I'm breaking away to live somewhere else when I turn 18. I can't take it here."  
"Take me with you." Said Minho.  
"Maybe. We're here." Newt said, and turned off the car. He proceeded to get out and open Minho's door for him.  
"Why, thank you, angel." Minho said in an exaggerated tone.  
"Angel?" Newt asked.  
"Just trying out a pet name. Do you like it?"  
"I love it, but how does it fit me?"  
"Well, for one you've got that angelic voice. You're also like...angelically sweet. You've got the face of an angel, too. Not to mention this beautiful hair." Minho ran a hand through Newt's hair.  
Newt was as red as a cherry. "Stop it," he said, smiling.  
"I was only explaining how it fit." Minho said innocently.  
"Well, you're a sweetheart, Min."  
The boys entered the cafe and were seated.  
"Get whatever you want." Minho instructed.  
"What's your budget? I don't want you to run out of money because of me."  
"Relax, Newt. I have enough for both of us. If it makes you feel any better, I'll let you buy the coffee after this."  
"Yes, it does, and I'm not letting you take that back. ...Oh my god."  
"What?"  
"We sound like my mum and her mum. They argue over the bill every time we eat together."  
"That sounds like fun to listen to." Minho sarcastically commented.  
"I usually just ignore them. Moni makes a bunch of snide comments. That's the fun part."  
Before long, Minho and Newt were seated at a small table for two in the corner of the cafe.  
Minho looked over Newt's shoulder. "Oh, crap."  
"What?"  
"People from my school. There's like four of them. And, oh isn't this wonderful. They're walking over to us."  
"Probably because you're staring at them, you bloody idiot."  
"Shut up. Crap. One of them is Thomas. I'm not out to Thomas yet. I feel like he'd slip up and out me to everyone by accident. Are you out to him?"  
"Minho, I'm not out to anyone but you and my sister. But I think he's picked up on the fact that I'm not straight, because I never directly shoot him down when he flirts with me."  
"Maybe he won't pick up on us being on a date."  
"Hopefully."  
"Hey, guys!" It was Thomas, who had arrived at their table with three other people behind him. "I didn't know you two knew each other."  
"Hey, Tommy," said Newt. "Yeah, we just met like a week ago."  
"Cool. Are you guys going to Brenda's party next Friday?"  
"Nah, I just bought like a shitload of books. I'm out." Newt replied.  
"Nerd."  
"Shut up, Minho."  
"What about you, Minho?" Thomas asked. "Are you going?"  
"No. I was thinking of seeing a movie this Friday."  
"Oh. Well, I'll see you guys around, then."  
"See ya!"  
"Books is your excuse, really?" Minho asked.  
"It's actually true. Except I'll have them done within like three days. If there's one thing you need to know about me, it's that I read a lot and I read fast."  
"I'm on the other end of that spectrum. Math and science guy."  
"What about history?"  
"Eh, it's okay."  
"I love learning about ancient cultures and mythology and everything. And World War 2 interests me. But that's about it as far as history."  
"Neeerd."  
"You're a maths guy, and you're calling me a nerd?"  
"Yes."  
"Do you know how ironic that is?"  
"Yes."  
"Do you care?"  
"No."  
"I figured."  
Then the waitress came up to them to take their orders. Before , their food arrived, and all conversation was scrapped.  
"How was your food?" Newt asked, right after the waitress took the money from them.  
"Better than yours."  
"Really, Min?"  
Minho laughed. "It was good. How was yours?"  
"Great. Thanks for this, by the way. You know I could have paid for my own."  
"This is a date, Newt."  
"Yeah, but we split the bill last time."  
"Well, I wanted to do this. Now you can get us coffee, like you wanted."  
"Fine."  
Within five minutes, they were back in the car.  
-  
"YOU SAAAAY I'M CRAZY, CAUSE YOU DON'T THINK I KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE. BUT WHEEEEEN YOU CALL ME BABY, I KNOW I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE."  
"You did NOT tell me you like Sam Smith!" Minho exclaimed.  
"I didn't tell you I like a lot of people. No, don't you DARE go through my music!"  
"EYES ON THE ROAD."  
"HANDS OFF THE PHONE."  
"Fine. Jesus, you almost killed us over aa phone."  
"I'm not Jesus. And I did not almost kill us, you trashcan."  
"STOP CALLING ME A FUCKING TRASHCAN."  
-  
To Minho's surprise, they did actually make it to the mall alive.  
"Alright, so we're hitting the coffee shop, then finding Moni and then you're dropping me off back home, right?"  
"Yup." Newt replied, and led Minho to the little coffee shop.  
"Hey, Newt!" Someone called when they walked in.  
"Hey, Alby!" Newt greeted in return.  
"Here as a customer today?"  
"Yup! He's with me." Newt said, gesturing to Minho.  
"What can I get you guys?"  
The boys ordered their coffee to go, then went to find Moni. They found her staring longingly at a book through a window.  
"Look at it," Moni said, upon noticing them.  
"Moni, you have that book."  
"But it's so pretty."  
"Moni, you have it already. It's time to go."  
"Wait, you guys got coffee without me? Really?"  
"I'll buy you a frappuccino on the way out if you promise not to say a word for at least another ten minutes." Newt offered.  
"I'll take it."  
Moni did in fact stay quiet, giving Newt and Minho a nice, peaceful ride home. Neither of them said a word, either. The music played, but no one sang along. Each was lost in their own thoughts.  
Newt was worrying about being caught with Minho by someone.  
Minho was wondering how long it would be before someone caught onto them being together.  
Moni was thinking about what would happen if either Newt's or her sexuality was discovered.  
Before long, they arrived back at Minho's house to drop him off. After scanning the area to make sure no one was around, the two boys leaned in for a quick kiss.  
That quick kiss went on too long for Moni. She cleared her throat loudly. "Still here."  
"Yeah. Sorry." Said Minho. "Bye. Bye, angel."  
"Bye, Min." Newt said, and watched as Minho went back into his own home.  
"Don't drive off yet. I want in the front seat." Moni said, and ratger ungracefully climbed into the front seat. "How'd it go?"  
"Amazing."  
"Well, I'm happy for you, but don't go too fast into it."  
"You're the idiot who set us up.after a day."  
"I never said you had to go on a date that soon."  
"Yeah, but you pointed out the heart eyes."  
"Minho's not an idiot, and he's not blind. He saw them, trust me. Just don't get too caught up in this. You are 17, remember? You fall hard, fast, and it hurts when it doesn't work."  
"You're two years younger than me. Stop trying to give me all this sage advice. I know it needs to slow down a bit. It's not too serious as of yet, though."  
"Good. I'm not saying it can't get that way, but...cool it."  
"Yeah." Newt said. If Moni said anything after that, Newt was unaware of it. He was thinking about Minho and how he didn't want to lose him. Did he think it was going too fast, too? Newt pushed aside the worry amd thought about how great his day had been. He'd been happier than he had in a long time, and he hoped that wouldn't change.


End file.
